edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers!
Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers! is a video game released on March 25, 2003 by Bam Entertainment, based on the popular television cartoon Ed, Edd n Eddy for the Game Boy Advance. Developed by Cartoon Network Interactive and Climax Group, it received an ESRB rating of "E — Everyone." The game mirrors Ed, Edd and Eddy's television quest to make money to buy jawbreakers. It was originally planned to be published by Crave Entertainment and to release in the fall of 2002; however, unforeseen delays pushed the release date back to March 2003. It is the first video game to be based on the series. Gameplay The object of the game is to help these resourceful pre-adolescents win a contest whose grand prize is a boxful of jawbreakers. Special jawbreakers, however, for this kind of jawbreaker will never lose flavor. Throughout the game, Ed, Edd and Eddy will tap into their unique brand of resourcefulness as they earn money, solve physical puzzles, interact with their pals from the cul-de-sac and find hidden goodies. The players will control one Ed at a time, each with his own unique strength and weakness, and they may dynamically cycle through the three main characters. Players will explore 24 levels, each offering a short animated cut-scene of Ed, Edd n Eddy at the beginning and end. The Eds are the playable characters, each with their own skills and abilities. Ed can head butt things (if he has the football helmet) and push carts, Edd can use a slingshot, a wrench and use switches that do different things. Eddy can use the Hypnotizing Wheel or the Jet Pack. Eddy can also double jump, which can make him go to places inaccessible to Ed and Edd, take shortcuts and grab out of reach items like coins & extra tries, though it is incomparable to the hydrant, slide, and bounce jumps that can be found in the levels of the game. Each Ed has their own character icon (money sign for Eddy, lightbulb for Edd & slightly broken tin can for Ed) and idle animation (Eddy will take a sip of lemonade, Edd will read a book, and Ed will slam his head onto the ground mimicking a "woodpecker"). Ed and Edd both have one weakness each. Because of Ed being amused by chickens, if he sees even one, he will follow it to no end. You will need Edd's slingshot or Eddy's Hypno-Hat to snap him out of it. Edd, a strict ruler follower will not go walk over anything that has a sign warning for a hole or wet cement plus he will die upon contact with wet cement instead of suffering from great slowdown. You will also need to find a way to get Edd over the hole or wet cement so as to continue your journey, such as using Ed to push a cart over the cement with Edd inside. Additionally, there are several ways to gain extra distance in jumps besides Eddy's double jump. The Eds can be launched upwards by a fire hydrant & they can jump while going down a slide or other sloped surface to gain large distances. There are also bouncy objects littered throughout the game that the Eds can bounce on. Items Tokens - Located in most levels. Ed collects the blue tokens, Edd collects the yellow ones, while Eddy collects the red ones. Collecting 100 tokens gives the player an extra life. Raffle tickets - These are the main objective, they are awarded after completion of a scam. Stopwatch - These will add extra time to the timer (unless it is at its maximum of 999). Gold stopwatch - This will freeze the timer and the level's enemies for a short amount of time. Extra try - Gives you an extra life. Helmet - Allows Ed to bust open breakable platforms and doorways, opening up new passages for the Eds. Wagon - Edd and Eddy are the only ones to be in the wagon while Ed pulls/pushes it. Wrench - Lets Edd toggle the Cul-de-sac fire hydrants to open the way, create platforms and launch the others to heights far greater than Eddy's double jump. Slingshot - Makes Edd become a sniper, killing enemies and activating switches from a distance. Jetpack - Increases Eddy's mobility even further by letting him fly up for a limited amount of time. Hypno-disc hat - Only usable on the final levels (or with the unlimited items cheat), this allows Eddy to temporarily hypnotize enemies and Ed without having to grab another hat. Idle Animations *Ed - Does a dirt woodpecker act by headbutting, he won't stop until the player presses a button. *Edd - Hands out a book and starts reading, he will stop if the player presses a button. *Eddy - Drinks his cup of orange juice, he won't stop until the player presses a button. Levels Levels 1-4, Cul-De-Sac (AKA Street) The Eds are relaxing on a sidewalk when Jimmy walks by with a Raffle Ticket. He explains to them the Candy Store is holding a contest and are giving out Raffle Tickets. The Lucky Ticket will give a boxful of jawbreakers to the winner. They are so delicious, you may never eat one again. The Eds decide to go to get a ticket. The levels are somewhat easy, but challenging. After completing Level 4, the Eds reach the store, but the store is sold out of tickets. Eddy decides that they need to scam the tickets out of the kids if they want to win the contest. They head to the Playground for some thinking. This is the only place with no bosses and the only place where you use Edd's wrench. Levels 5-8, Playground, after 8- Boss 1 (Rolf vs Edd) Edd can now use the slingshot as of level 5. After you get to Level 8, the Eds face Rolf. Rolf will give you his Raffle Ticket if you beat him in a duel. Edd needs to collect Slingshots and him Rolf with his shots while avoiding Rolf's shots. After a certain amount of shots before time runs out, you will earn Rolf's Raffle Ticket. Eddy is excited that they got a ticket, but Edd states that they will need more to increase their chances of winning. Nazz approaches them crying, and Eddy asks what's wrong. Nazz reveals that she lost her black book in the Woods. Eddy asks if they can have her ticket. She states if they can find and return her book, she will give them her Raffle Ticket. The Eds head off to the Woods for retrieval. Levels 9-12, Woods, after 12- Boss 2 (Nazz and Ed) Ed can now use the Football Helmet as of level 9. You find the black book in the same level. On level 12, Ed is entasked with giving Nazz her book back but you need to get her closer to you first. As she goes the opposite direction of how you go it shouldn't be hard. Once you and Nazz touch it is a job well done. Ed gives her book back to her and she gives you her Raffle Ticket as thanks. The Eds head to the Construction Site to find some more kids. Edd states that even though they got two tickets, they will still need more to increase their chances. Jonny suddenly appears calling for Plank and Eddy asks what he is doing. Jonny states that he and Plank were playing Hide-n-Seek, and now he can't find Plank anywhere. Eddy states they will go find him, but Jonny has to give his Raffle Ticket in return. Jonny refuses, but Eddy states they may never see Plank again with him lost like this. Jonny gives in and decides to give you his Raffle Ticket, but they must return with Plank or the deal won't be accepted. The Eds head out to find Plank. Levels 13-16, Construction Site, after 16- Boss 3 (Sarah vs Eds) Eddy can use the Jet Pack as of Level 13. On Level 15, to complete the mission you need to find Plank. On Level 16, the Eds get caught by Sarah, who has found out that Eddy has been taking people's tickets. She threatens Ed to tell on their mom, but he begs her not to. She states she won't if they give her one of their raffle tickets. Eddy refuses and she begins throwing a tantrum. This starts another boss fight, where you must protect the Eds from Sarah's wrath. As she stamps the floor in frustration, screwdrivers will start falling from the sky. You need to get the Eds to avoid the screwdrivers that fall. You can not hurt Sarah, so try to stay alive for 1 minute. Once you do, Sarah will be exhausted and you will gain her raffle ticket. At the end, they give Plank back to Jonny and Eddy reminds him of their deal, so he gives them his raffle ticket and leaves. Eddy then asks Edd if they have enough. Edd states they have closer chances now, but their chances will be higher enough if they can get one more ticket, so he suggests to use the Hypno Hat to help their chances. Eddy states that is a great idea, but notes they lost it. Edd states they can find some spare parts in the Junkyard to make a new one. The Eds head out to the Junkyard to make a new Hypno Hat. Levels 17-20, Junkyard, after 20- Boss 4 (Kevin vs Eddy) No new items in this place. The Eds need to find a Hypnotizing Wheel and a Hat to make the Hypno Hat. You will find the Hypnotizing Wheel on Level 17 and the Hat on Level 19. On Level 20, the Eds run into Kevin and he is already aware that they want his raffle ticket and he is not going to give it up to them. Eddy tries to offer one of the jawbreakers from the contest prize to him if they win to change his mind, but he refuses and threatens to give his fist. This starts another boss battle. You play as Eddy in this battle. Like Sarah, Kevin can't be harmed, so stay alive for 1 minute. Kevin will go left or right and kick up dirt with his bike. Avoid touching Kevin and the dirt he kicks up and you should be fine. Once time is up, Kevin will be exhausted from trying to kick dirt in your face and you will get his raffle ticket. Shortly after this, the Eds are excited about getting yet another ticket. Edd states they should have enough tickets to ensure they win the jawbreakers. Edd also reveals he is done with the Hypno Hat. Unfortunately, after giving it a test drive for a bit, the Kankers appear and kidnap Edd. Ed is shocked that he was kidnapped, but Eddy tells him to get a grip and state they have to save Edd in the Trailer Park before they go to the Candy Store. Ed yells out they are going to save Edd and the remaining Eds rush off to the Trailer Park to save their comrade. Levels 21-24, Trailer Park, after 24- final boss (Eds vs Kankers) As Edd was kidnapped by the Kankers, he is not playable til the last level. The Hypno Hat is also available to use in this level (hit the select to switch between the stuff Eddy can use while playing as him) and acts as a replacement for Edd's slingshot. After making it to the final level, Eddy and Ed need to save their friend from Lee. Use Eddy to avoid May and Marie's kisses and get the helmet. Then use Ed and the football helmet to break down the wall barrier blocking the way. Have Eddy jump into the cart and use Ed to push the cart which will knock down Lee and free Edd. Have Edd get into the cart (there is mud on the field past where Lee is and will kill Edd if not in the cart) and then have Ed push the cart over until you reach a brake stop. Get all three Eds to the arrow sign and you have completed the level and the game. Watch the ending to see who gets the jawbreakers. Trivia *Nazz claims she has lost her black book, however, the book is depicted as red in the game. *The game misspells Jonny's name as "Johnny" instead of "Jonny." *In the last cutscene of the game Eddy disconsolately says "But this is our game, shouldn't we win?" thus breaking the fourth wall. Edd also break the fourth wall by replying "Unfortunately, even in the world of electronic entertainment the odds are against us, Eddy." *This is the very first Ed, Edd n Eddy video game ever released. *There are three levels being featured on the back cover of the box. The upper two can be found and played through, however the bottommost picture cannot be found in the game. *Along with Edd and Eddy, Ed can also climb inside the wagon, although this action is useless as he is the only character capable of maneuvering it and will be unable to do so as he is inside the wagon. *The back of the box states "interact with 9 other cul-de-sac kids" which lists the Kids and the Kankers, even though the Kankers don't live within the cul-de-sac, instead they live in the trailer park. *The opening cutscene of the first level is the same opening previously used for the Eds in the episode "Shoo Ed," ''but Jimmy shows up where as in ''"Shoo Ed," Jonny and Kevin appear instead. *Eddy's line "Hey kid, I'm on my break, d'you mind?" from "Avast Ye Eds" is reused if Eddy remains motionless for a certain period of time. Reception The game was not received well among the critics who reviewed it. The game, as IGN states, has no tutorial and thrusts the player into the action horribly. Other complaints include no indication of how long or short a level is, coupled with the time-limit on each level. IGN also says that the timing for the game was bad, as the game's blueprints are based on The Lost Vikings, which was shipped as a Game Boy Advance conversion only a week earlier before Jawbreakers!'s release. Many players do not like this game because it is way too difficult to play, as you'll lose a life if one of the Eds got hurt, and the game is over very quickly. Fortunately it has unlimited continues, and you can activate cheats by inputting some button commands. Cheats During the title screen, player can input button combinations to activate in-game built cheats, if done right, player will hear the gibberish noise from the show's intro. In addition, activating any of these cheats will also make a new selection "Game Cheats" appear on the main menu, player can check if the cheats of their like are activated, this is also used for selecting levels. Here are all the 4 cheats the player may choose. Notice that multiple cheats can be activated at the same time. Invincibility Hold L and R, then press LEFT, DOWN, DOWN, RIGHT, RIGHT, LEFT, DOWN. Level Select Hold L and R, then press LEFT, LEFT, RIGHT, DOWN. DOWN, UP, RIGHT. Jet Packs Hold L and R, then press LEFT, UP, RIGHT, DOWN, LEFT, LEFT, UP. (Note: Activating this will also give Ed and Edd jet packs, where the jet pack is only usable by Eddy during a normal game) Unlimited Items Hold L and R, then press LEFT, LEFT, DOWN, RIGHT, RIGHT, UP, LEFT. Glitches *The player can get Edd to go past warning signs by simply holding forward until he finally gives in and continues to move on, though this technique is useless unless there is a nearby platform above the cement Edd can jump on. *Sometimes while attempting the fire hydrant jump, the play might go through the water stream & end up stuck inside of the hydrant. The only way to get out of the fire hydrant is to have Edd turn it off, since it is too high for Eddy to double jump out of. *For some reason, the Eds will fall through tightrope-like surfaces when running. *Eddy's tongue received a bright green color seen in his running style. *Jumping will somehow causes the Eds to go somewhat faster(not as fast as running though, but it does help when walking on tightrope-like surfaces). This was probably done on purpose to make reference to the bunny hopping trick in first person shooters, which evolves jumping repeatedly to move at a faster speed then running. Gallery 2643a.png|Start Screen 2643b.png|Ed and Edd. 2097b.png|Eddy. 936b.png|Conversation between Edd and Jimmy. eenega002.jpg|Edd and Eddy in a wagon. GBA Rolf.jpg|a level with Rolf in it. images.jpg|Eddy at the beginning of one of the levels. image.png|All 3 Eds bouncing on tires GBA Nazz.jpg|A level with Nazz in it. 561822_51377_back.jpg|The back cover. Ed1GBA.gif|Ed's sprite Edd1GBA.gif|Edd's sprite Eddy1GBA.gif|Eddy's sprite Ed2GBA.gif|Ed walking Edd2GBA.gif|Edd walking Eddy2GBA.gif|Eddy walking Ed3GBA.gif|Ed running Edd3GBA.gif|Edd running Eddy3GBA.gif|Eddy running Trailer Category:Games Category:The Real World Category:Video Games